Tres espias y tres asesinos
by MaestroJGC
Summary: (UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO) La lider de una organizacion de espias recluta a tres nuevas aspirantes para acabar con tres asesinos misteriosos, pero ella no contaba con algo y es que sus ahora mejores espias se enamoren. ¿Que pasara si se genera un romance entre asesinos y espias?
1. Chapter 1

Las tres aspirantes a espías.

Un hombre de gafas y uniforme de negro se acercó a la mujer pelirroja que miraba atentamente los monitores.

-¿Está segura de esto?

La mujer apartó un rato la mirada y suspiro cansada.

-Ellas son las únicas que pueden vencerlos. Deme sus reportes.

El hombre le extendió una carpeta con la fotografía de una chica rubia que cargaba muchas bolsas de ropa.

La mujer agarró un control y apuntó a la pantalla más grande que había en ese cuarto.

-Nombre completo Chloe Bourgeois, edad 16 años, ocupación estudiante, familia el alcalde Bourgeois, destaca en inteligencia, astucia y engaño.

En la pantalla se vio a la chica en una tienda de ropas hablando con el gerente.

-Oigame bien gerentrucho, mi papi es el alcalde de la ciudad.

El hombre se limpió su frente sudada con un pañuelo mientras miraba a la furiosa rubia.

-L...lo siento señorita, reglas son reglas y se aplican a todos por igual.

La chica lo miró por un rato y se apartó un poco con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba su celular en menos.

-¿Me preguntó cuál sera la reacción de su mujer e hijas al saber que tiene una amante con la cual sale todos los días a "reuniones" importantes.

El hombre palidecio y le extendió una bolsa rosa a la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-N...no es necesario llamar a nadie, le regaló el último diseño de Gabriel Agreste como muestra de lealtad a usted.

La chica agarró la bolsa con alegría y se fue no sin antes mirar al hombre una última vez.

-Volveré la semana que viene por los zapatos de diseñador que traerán.

Y se fue dejando al hombre con ganas de llorar y golpeando la pared.

La mujer miró al hombre de las gafas con una sonrisa mientras éste tenía la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?

Miró a la mujer y está se rió un poco.

-Ella investigó que ésa seria una de las pocas tiendas con el ultimo vestido hecho por Gabriel Agreste así que espio a ocultas al dueño de la tienda para encontrar algo con que sobornarlo y obtener una rebaja pero al final se lo regalaron.

Tras explicar todo éso el hombre se acomodó sus gafas y extendió otra carpeta a su jefa. La mujer le sonrió y agarró la carpeta con la fotografía de una morena que miraba de brazos cruzados.

-Nombre completo Alya Cesaire, edad 16 años, ocupación estudiante, familia tres hermanitas, su padre y su madre la cual trabaja en el hotel Bourgeois de chef principal, destaca en ya ser una gran espia por tomar fotos de personas o acontecimientos sin ser vista una sola vez y no le teme a nada.

Miró al hombre de costado.

-¿Algo que decir sobre ella?

El hombre se sobresalto y miró a otro lado molesto.

-En mis años investigando a las personas ella fue la única que me descubrió.

-¿Qué más?

La mujer sonrió con burla.

-Tambien tiene la mano pesada.

Se sacó las gafas y le mostró su ojo izquierdo morado y la mujer se burló de él.

-Creó que no tendrá peros con ella.

Nuevamente miraron a la enorme pantalla donde aparecía una ancianita que caminaba con un bastón acercándose a una enfermera en un asilo.

-Disculpe jovencita, esta no es mí medicina, solo es un caramelo de menta.

La enfermera agarró la menta y la tiró al cesto de basura.

-Me da igual anciana, ya largese de mí vista.

La anciana sonrió y se fue alegré hacía la salida, al llegar miró a todos lados y se sacó la peluca la cual tenía una grabadora adentro.

-Otro abusó hacía los ancianos resuelto por la inigualable Alya.

Guardó una copia de la grabación y se fue rombo a la policia a reportar el caso.

El hombre de gafas miró la escena con una sonrisa.

-Definitivamente ella sera una de las mejores espías que jamás hayamos tenido.

La mujer sólo le extendió la mano esperando la ultima carpeta.

-Nombre completo Marinette Dupain Cheng, edad 16 años, ocupación estudiante de secundaria, padres Tom y Sabine, destaca en liderazgo.

El hombre se burló y la mujer lo miró con severidad.

-Disculpe mí descaro, pero dudo que una chica así destaque en algo, es muy torpe, distraída e insegura.

La mujer dejó el control a un lado y se puso de pié para irse.

-Ya lo veremos agente Kim, ya lo veremos.

El hombre miró la carpeta de la chica y quedó estático.

-E...ella es nieta de el agente retirado X.

Miró donde su superiora se fue y sonrió aliviado.

-Definitivamente ellas tres podran con los tres asesinos misteriosos que acechan París.

Se retiró del lugar tranquilo al saber que Tikki eligió bien a las nuevas reclutas.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

No me maten, se que tengo varias historias para continuar y esta esta algo fuera de si en lo que yo suelo hacer, pero quise intentar algo nuevo con una historia de universo alternativo (me gustaba el anime de Totally Spies).

No se si les guste la historia pero si quieren que la continúe díganme mediante un reviews.

En esta historia los kwamis son personas.

Hasta la próxima... 


	2. Chapter 2

Aprobadas.

Marinette abrió sus ojos con pesar. No recordaba que era lo que pasó.

Miró a sus costados y vio que estaba atada en una columna y a su lado estaban Alya y Chloe aún inconscientes.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Intentó hacer memoria pero no recordaba nada.

Dio un suspiro cansada y vio si había alguna forma de liberarse. Se movió de un lugar a otro con fuerza pero no conseguía cortar esas sogas.

-¿Qué pasó?

Volteó la mirada y vio como Alya recuperaba la conciencia y se alegró después de todo dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

La morena miró a su alrededor y luego a su amiga.

-¿Dónde estamos y por qué estamos atadas con la hija de papi cerca nuestro?

Miró a la aún inconsciente rubia con cierto enojó.

-No lo se,creí que tu lo sabrías.

La morena cerró sus ojos pensando en algo y luego miró a su amiga.

-No se me ocurre nada, solo el plan "g".

Marinette abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Estás segura de hacerlo?

Alya sonrió y luego asintió.

-A la cuenta de tres. 1... 2... y 3.

Ambas tomaron aire y gritaron a todo pulmón.

-¡Ayuda!

(Plan "g" de gritar)

El eco que producía el lugar era muy profundo y...

-¡Ya callense las dos que no me dejan concentrar!

Las dos chicas se callaron y vieron a Chloe.

-¿De cuándo estas despierta?

Marinette miró a la rubia y esta abrió un poco su ojo izquierdo.

-Un poco antes que tú.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y las otras dos la miraron como parecía mover sus manos.

-Listo.

Sacó una de sus manos y la llevó a su cabello y de este sacó un corta uñas que también tenía una pequeña navaja.

-¿Qué cosas guardas en tu cabello?

Alya miró a Chloe y esta le sonrió mientras cortaba la soga y se dirigía a ella para ayudarla.

-La hija del alcalde también debe tener sus propios trucos por si surge algo.

Desató a la morena y se sonrieron.

-Creo que ahora me caes mejor.

La chica se volteó y guardo el artefacto en su bolsillos.

-Como digas, ya libera a la panadera y vamosno de este lugar que de seguro debe haber ratas.

Alya sonrió y desató a Marinette la cual le abrazó contenta.

-Ahora si, vamosno.

-¡Esperen!

Miraron a Marinette por el gritó que dio.

-Debemos salir con cuidado, recuerden que los que nos trajeron aquí pueden estar cerca.

-Tiene razón.

La morena sonrió y agarró un tubo que habia ceraca.

-Y también debemos ir armadas.

Le pasó una escoba a Marinette y un balde a Chloe.

-¡No, fuchi! Yo no tomaré eso.

Decidieron no discutir con la rubia y se acercaron a la salida sigilosamente y al llegar vieron que estaban en un barco de transporte.

Caminaron a gachas hasta unas cajas y Chloe las detuvo a ambas.

-Siento olor a goma quemada.

Sin más que decir tanto ella como Alya se movieron a los lados pero Marinette se quedo en su lugar confundida hasta que cintio algo chocar muy fuerte contra su muslo derecho.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Dio un gritó de dolor y varios sujetos con máscaras las rodearon al instante.

-¿Tenías que gritar?

La rubia miró a la dolida Marinette con enojó.

-N...no por que sea una bala de goma no duele.

Las tres se pusieron en posición de lucha al ver como se acercaban cada vez más a ellas.

-¡Al ataque!

Alya golpeó a tres de ellos con el tubo, Marinette perdió su escoba así que pateo a uno en su entrepierna y se fue corriendo a las orillas del barco, mientras que Chloe mandó a volar a cinco sujetos fuera del barco.

-¡¿Qué hago, tengo miedo?!

Marinette vio como atraparon a sus amiga y no sabía que hacer. Miró a todos los lados, arriba de ellos había una red de pesca con muchos pescados y a su lado estaba la palanca para que deciendan.

-¡Éso es!

Bajó la palanca y tanto sus amigas como los sujetos fueron derrumbados por los peces.

-¡Voy a matarte!

Chloe se levantó y se acercó con enojó a la chica que la dejó con olor a pescado.

-Detente.

Alya la detuvo y Marinette le sonrió.

-Yo soy su amiga así que yo la voy a matar.

Las dos saltaron sobre Marinette y comenzaron a pelear entre sí mientras los sujetos se acercaron a ellas y miraban la situación algo incómodos.

-Yo me haré cargo.

El hombre con gafas y traje negro apareció y se acercó a ellas para separarlas.

-¡Tú!

Alya lo apuntó con el dedo y el hombre palidecio e intento huir pero fue atrapado.

-¡El es el que nos secuestró!

Ahora Marinette y Chloe saltaron sobre el y lo tumbaron al suelo mientras el pobre hombre era pateado por las tres chicas.

-Ya detenganse,lo van a dejar peor de lo que ya está.

La mujer pelirroja hizo su aparición y Marinette la miró con asombro mientras sus amigas seguían pateando al hombre.

-Tikki.

Se acercó a abrazar a la mujer y está correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Diles a tus amigas que ya lo dejen.

La chica se sonrojo e hizo una señal para que se detengan. Alya le dio una última patada y se acercó a ellas de brazos cruzados.

-¿Alguien podría decirme que pasa aquí?

La mujer les sonrió e hizo una señal con su mano para que todos se retiren.

-Yo soy Tikki, madrina de Marinette y la lider de la U.A.D.E.

Chloe y Marinette se miraron confundidas y Alya se acercó a la mujer contenta.

-¡No puede ser, la lider principal de la Ultra Agencia De Espías es madrina de mi mejor amiga!

La mujer se sobresalto y las otras dos se aguantaron la risa.

-¿C...cómo sabes de nosotros? Somos ultra secretos.

La morena se acomodo las gafas con una sonrisa.

-Tengo mis fuentes.

Tikki se acomodó un poco y miró a las tres con seriedad.

-Mandé a algunos agentes para que las secuestren y las traigan aquí luego de borrar su memoria con respecto al secuestro para ver si tenían madera para ser espías y aprobaron, felicidades, mañana a la 9:30 am el agente Kim las irá a buscar y hablaremos del tema mientras tanto les dejó pensar si aceptan o no, hasta luego.

La mujer se fue y las tres chicas tenían caras únicas, Alya de alegría, Marinette de sorpresa y Chloe de mareo.

-Creó que este olor a pescado me hizo mal.  
.

.  
La mujer se subió a un auto negro y vio a su agente y amigo echó bolsa por los golpes.

-Es la primera vez que alguien pasa la mayor parte de ésa prueba, naturalmente no logran ni desatarse.

Kim se sentó adolorido y lo miró.

-Y ellas lograron hasta golpear brutalmente a tu mejor agente.

La mujer lo miró con confusión.

-Pero si mí mejor agente esta de vacaciones.

Kim volteó la mirada molesto mientras Tikki sonreía por que las tres jóvenes juntas lograrían vencer a sus enemigos.

Agarró una carpeta a su lado y vio un reporte de que varios políticos fueron asesinados por francotiradores, envenenados o desaparecidos.

-Pronto esto se resolverá.

Hizo una señal y el chófer arrancó el vehículo.

Las tres aprobaron una prueba que ningún otro logró antes y aún no se sabe quienes son esos misteriosos asesinos.

¿Qué les espera de ahora en más a las nuevas espías?

Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Muchas gracias a todos por comentar y por aprobar esta historia tan... distinta.

Esperó que éste capítulo también les allá gustado.

Gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima... 


	3. Chapter 3

Enemigos.

Marinette llegó a su casa ya siendo de noche aún muy sorprendida con todo lo que pasó. Después de todo, no es fácil asimilar que tu madrina te diga que es la líder de un grupo de espías y que quiere que te unas a ella para derrotar a tres asesinos misteriosos.

Suspiró cansada y miró como una sombra se reflejaba desde afuera y sonrió al saber quien era.

-Lo que haces se llama acoso ¿lo sabías?

Un chico con antifaz y traje de negro pasó a su habitación con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te digo? Soy culpable.

Se acercaron y se dieron un abrazó.

Él se separó y acarició su mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa princesa? Te ves preocupada.

Ella le sonrió y se sentó en su cama seguido de él.

-¿Qué harías si de un día a otro tu vida cambise totalmente?

El rubio le sonrió y se puso de pié.

-Me vestiria con un traje hecho a mano por mí primer fan y sería un héroe como ahora.

Se señaló el cuerpo y la chica lo miró con seriedad.

-Si eres un héroe ¿por qué no salvas a las personas que han muerto últimamente?

El chico se sobresalto y le dio la espalda.

-¿Por qué crees que ésas personas que no piensan en nadie más que en si mismas necesitan un héroe?

La chica se sorprendió por la respuesta y se le acercó algo enojada.

-Nadie tiene derecho a matar a otra persona y si tú no los ayudaras lo haré yo, seré una espía para ayudar a todos.

El chico dio un golpe contra la pared y miró a su amiga con una sonrisa que ella no reconoció.

-Sí así lo quieres.

Se fue hacía la ventana para irse y miró una última vez a su amiga.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos será como enemigos.

Y se fue.

Marinette calló de rodillas por lo que acababa de oír. Su mejor amigo era uno de los asesinos y ahora su actual enemigo.

Derramó un par de lágrimas y se paró con decisión mientras miraba donde él se fue.

-Te aseguró que te derrotare y te mostraré el lado correcto.

Él la salvó de unos pandilleros hace un año, desde entonces se hicieron amigos y ella le diseño un traje como muestra de agradecimiento pero ahora era el turno de ella para salvarlo. No sabía como lo haría pero lo conseguiría. .

.  
Mientras que el chico saltaba por los tejados de París con sus ojos lagrimosos.

Su mejor amiga sería su oponente.

Éso no es noticia para alegrarse y mucho menos para revelarle a su superior.

Su celular vibró y lo atendió con poco ánimo.

-Diga.

-Mañana a las 9:30 am presentate en la base, él líder tiene algo que decirnos.

Sonrió de costado y cortó la llamada.

-Si no entiendes que la mejor manera de ser un héroe es asesinado a aquellos que lastiman a las personas, yo te habrire los ojos y te mostraré la realidad.

Él no eliminaría a la chica y era definitivo, solo la derrotaria y le mostraría que la que estaba errada era ella y no él, así podría tenerla a su lado para siempre... no como cierta persona que él conocía. .

.  
Una nueva mañana se hacía presenté y las tres chicas estaban paradas en fila con una sonrisa mientras Tikki se acercaba a ellas con sus manos atrás.

-Supongo que las tres aceptarán.

Se miraron entre sí con determinación y asistieron.

-Me alegra que sea así.

Hizo una señal con su mano y Kim el cual estaba con un brazo bendabo, su ojo izquierdo morado y con un par de muletas se acercó a duras penas.

Las chicas se aguantaron la risa y el chico le dio a su superior una cajita con dificultad mientras miraba a las causante de su dolor con enojó.

-Lamentó que él no los haya podido buscar pero en su estado actual no es apropiado que conduzca.

Se acercó a ellas y abrió la caja dándole un brazalete plateado y con el dibujó de un ojo a cada una.

-Este brazalete con el signo de un ojo es lo que las identificará como espías novatas. Detrás tiene un número que al ir avanzado se reducirá demostrando su experiencia.

Las chicas voltearon el brazalete y en cada uno tenía el número 3000.

-Como son nuevas su número empezará de lo más alto aún que ustedes en realidad estarían por el 2780 con sus habilidades actuales. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Las tres levantaron la mano y la mujer sonrió ya que se lo esperaba.

Señaló a Alya y está dio un pasó al frente.

-¿Nos darán artefactos de espías y todas ésas cosas asombrosas?

Habló con entusiasmo y sus amigas miraron a la pelirroja para oír la respuesta.

-Sí, al terminar aquí el agente Kim los guiará con su científico personal en armamentos.

-¡¿Personal?!

Las chicas gritaron con alegría mientras daban unos saltos.

Ahora Marinette se acercó a su madrina aún alegré.

-¿Qué sucederá con nuestras tareas cotidianas como la escuela?

La mujer sonrió por la pregunta.

-Androides de ultima generación con su apariencia las remplazarán aún que luego estudian lo del día.

Las sonrisas desaparecieron al oír la palabra estudiar, ni siquiera los androides parecidas a ellas las animaba con tal palabra.

-¿Tendremos super trajes de espías?

Chloe se le acercó pensando únicamente en la ropa y todas suspiraron ya que lo veían venir.

-Sus trajes seran seleccionados deacuerdo a la misión asignada, ya sea de enfermera o de prisionera.

-Que ascó.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos por que su ropa sería de mal gustó.

-Bueno, si no tienen más preguntas el agente Kim las guiará con su científico y se les asignará una misión como novatas para probar sus habilidades en acción real.

Él chico se acercó lentamente con cara de pocos amigos e hizo una señal con su cabeza para que lo sigan.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y sonrieron emocionadas por su nueva vida llena de aventuras a empezado.

La batalla va a iniciar.

¿Cuál será su primer misión? Y ¿la completarán?

En el próximo capítulo se sabrá.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Apareció uno de los tres asesinos.

¿No se lo veían venir que Marinette y él eran amigos verdad?

¿Cuáles serán los otros dos asesinos y quien será el lider de todos?

Les dejaré con las dudas.

Muchas gracias por comentar positivamente hasta esta parte y esperó que este capítulo les haya gustado igual o más que los otros.

Hasta la próxima... 


	4. Chapter 4

Primera misión fallida.

Villano: desconocido.

Pistas del asesinó: tiene tatuado una araña en su cuello.

Localización: fiesta del barco Bourgeois.

Objetivo: evitar el asesinato del alcalde.

Armas:Sin armas asignadas por ausencia del científico a cargó.

.

Era las 08:30 pm. El barco comenzó su recorrido hace ya 30 minutos.

Chloe se mantenía cerca de su padre mientras observaba a las personas que se acercaban disimuladamente, Alya y Marinette estaban como ayudantes y llevaban los bocadillos y las bebidas.

-¿Estás bien hija? Nunca sueles estar conmigo mucho tiempo en estas aburridas fiestas.

Miró a su padre y le sonrió.

-Como hija del alcalde debo ser una ciudadana e hija ejemplar para que la gente vea que puedes disciplinar a tu hija sólo a pesar de tener tantas tareas.

El hombre sonrió con orgullo y un ruido llamó su atención.

-¡Lo siento!

Las personas se acercaron a ayudar a la chica que se resbaló, chocó contra una pared y luego cayo por las escaleras.

-Torpe.

La rubia miró con enojó a Marinette y se acercó a Alya disimuladamente.

-Ve a la cocina y vigila que no le pongan nada raro.

La morena asintió y se fue mientras Chloe buscaba a su padre que lo perdido de vista.

-¿Cómo es que alguien como él se puede mover tan rápido?

Pasó entré las personas, miraba a todos lados, algunos ya notaban su preocupación, se tocó la panza algo mareada por ir en barco, suspiro profundo y quiso seguir con su búsqueda pero su fuerzas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas.

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tiene que ser en un barco?

Cerró sus ojos para relajarse un poco.

-Me permite.

Abrió sus ojos con fastidio y vio a un chico pelirrojo, delgado y de su edad extendiendole la mano con una sonrisa.

-No es necesario, prefiero estar así por un rato.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, el chico suspiro molestó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué crees que hace don tómate?

El pelirrojo se contuvo la risa por el insulto y miró a las estrellas.

-El barco también me hace mal pero estoy aquí con unos amigos.

La rubia no dijo nada más y él tampoco, solo se quedaron sentados en el pisó mientras las personas los miraban raro.

.

Marinette caminaba con un chinchon en su cabeza, dando los bocadillos a las personas y mirando los cuellos visibles disimuladamente.

-¡Pero que empleada más torpe!

Chocó con una señora y le derramó las bebidas encima por ir distraída.

-Lo siento mucho, no fue mí intención.

La mujer la miró con enojó y se acomodó el cabello dejando a la chica de piedra al ver el tatuaje.

-Cuando vea al alcalde le diré que no contraté a chiquillas torpes como tú.

La señora se fue molesta y Marinette fue en búsqueda de sus amigas pero pero su celular sólo y lo atendió.

-Diga.

Una risa conocida se oyó y la chica palidecio.

-Esa mujer no es la asesina, la información que le dieron era falsa, cuidado con la comida.

La llamada se cortó y Marinette fue corriendo donde estaba Alya para avisarle que pasaba.

"No se si confiar en él en este momento pero es mejor prevenir"

Y desapareció entre la multitud mientras un chico rubio guardaba su celular y se iba alegré por que la chica aún confiaba en él.

.

Los cocineros parecían apuntó de llorar mientras la morena probaba una sopa por novena vez y la tiraba al suelo enojada.

-¡¿Qué nadie sabé cocinar algo desente?! ¡Son unos incompetentes!

Uno de los hombres se puso a llorar y Alya le golpeó en la cabeza con la cuchara de madera.

-¡Ya se un hombre o una mujer al menos!

Un chico moreno de su misma edad se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la furiosa chica.

-Se que yo solo soy el dee jay, pero estas siendo muy dura con ellos.

Miró al chico un rato y suspiro cansada.

-Nenazas.

La chica se fue a ver como estaban las cosas afuera y los cocineros agradecieron al chico con alegría y con lágrimas.

-Que chica más interesante.

Alya salió afuera de la cosina y recibió un mensaje por celular.

"Ven rápido, tenemos que hablar, te esperó en los baños y trae a Chloe si la ves"

Guardó su celular aún algo molesta y se fue a reunir con su amiga.

.

Alya y Marinette se encontraron en los baños y se pusieron a hablar de su misión.

-Según mis fuentes la mujer del tatuaje no es la asesina, debemos tener cuidado con lo que coma el padre de Chloe y no perder de vista a esa mujer por cualquier duda.

Alya suspiro cansada y miró a su amiga que seguía pensando en otro sospechoso.

-Si el objetivo es el alcalde ¿no significa que su plató sera el envenenando?

Marinette sonrió por la idea que le vino a la mente.

-Y yo soy la mejor causando accidentes como tirar su comida o estornudar encima de esta antes de dársela.

Alya la miró con algo de pena.

-Yo no me sentiría orgullosa si fuese tú pero puede que tu plan funcione.

Chocaron los cinco y fueron a buscar a Chloe para contarle todos los hechos.

.

Chloe abrió sus ojos con algo de pereza y miró a la gente a su alrededor.

-¿Me quedé dormida? ¿cuánto tiempo?

Se acomodó un poco en su lugar.

-Yo diría que fueron uno minutos.

Miró a su costado asustada y se dio cuenta de que su almohada era el hombro del chico raro.

-¡Lo siento, no fue mí intención, se me esta pegando lo torpe de mí amiga!

Se puso de pié seguida del pelirrojo el cual le sonrió.

-No se preocupé, por cierto, su padre me dijo que cuando despierte le diga que él iba a estar esperandole en la mesa principal.

El rostro de Chloe se sonrojo por que su padre la vio en ésa escena que podía ser malinterpretada.

-Gracias.

Se fue a reunir con su padre molesta y el chico se rió un poco.

-Que chica tan temperamental.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y suspiro molestó.

-Aún sigo enojado por que me obligaron a subir al barco.

Miró a sus amigos y estos rieron.

-Calma don tómate, el evento está llegando a su fin.

El chico se sonrojo y empujó a su amigo molesto.

-¡¿Desde cuándo estaban oyendo?!

El rubio sacó un pequeño comunicador de su bolsillo y se lo mostró.

-Olvidaste apagarlo y oímos todo Romeo.

El chico se sonrojo y se fue aún más molesto.

-¡Ya vamos que quiero ver el espectáculo!

Los otros dos sonrieron y fueron detrás de él.

.

El alcalde estaba en una mesa apartada de los demás junto a su hija la cual estaba molesta.

-Esperó que se esten divirtiendo por que ahora vienen los platillos principales.

Hizo una señal con su mano y los meseros comenzaron a acercarse a las personas las cuales se saboreaban al ver los platillos.

-¿Qué creé que hace esa tonta?

Chloe susurro molesta al ver como Marinette se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Aquí tiene.

Le dio sus comidas a cada uno y se fue dejando a la rubia confundida.

-¿Qué pasa linda?

Miró a su padre y parpadeo un par de veces.

-Nada.

Y todos comenzaron a comer tranquilos

Marinette se acercó a Alya y chocaron los cinco.

-Tú idea de tirar la comida del alcalde y reemplazarla con otro platillo fue genial incluso mejor que la de usar tu torpeza para hacer el ridículo y que Chloe nos quiera matar.

Marinette sonrió apenada y se oyo el disparó de un arma.

-¡Chloe!

Todas las personas se acercaron asustados a la chica que defendió a su padre.

Marinette y Alya miraron hacía los lados y vieron que él que disparó la bala se preparaba para un segundo disparó mientras todos estaban distraídos.

-¡Eso si que no!

La morena se sacó la zapatilla y se la tiró al hombre el cual al recibir el golpe intentó escapar pero el puño de alguien lo detuvo y cayó inconsciente.

-Aprende a hacer mejor tú trabajó.

El pelirrojo susurro éso último y las chicas se le acercaron apuradas.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Marinette le hizo una reverencia mientras Alya le daba un par de golpes al inconsciente hombre.

-No es nada, me alegra que su amiga este bien.

Señaló como una muy furiosa Chloe se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Chloe! Que alegría que estas bien.

Marinette se acercó a su amiga y está le sonrió.

-Fue buena idea robarle los chalecos antibalas a Kim, aunque igualmente me dolió mucho.

Se tocó su panza adolorida mientras las personas se acercaban.

-¿Qué esté no es él capitán del barco?

Un hombre que apartó a Alya antes de que asesine al tipo a golpes lo reconoció.

-Ya no, este hombre lastimó a mí hija, ahora solo le espera la cárcel.

Las chicas se apartaron un poco mientras los demás llevaban al hombre a un lugar para que no se escapé.

-¿Quién lo dejó inconsciente?

Chloe miró a sus amigas.

-A mí no me veas, yo sólo me acerqué a golpearlo, pero ella si lo vio.

La morena señaló a Marinette.

-Era un chico pelirrojo de nuestra edad.

La rubia se sonrojó y miró hacía otro lado mientras Alya le daba un par de codazos con una sonrisa.

-La princesa del grupo se enamoró.

-Me voy con mi padre, debe estar preocupado por mí y no hagan ninguna tontería o se irán nadando.

Se fue sonrojada dejando a sus amigas alegres.

.  
Dos horas después.

Tres chicos se reunían en la Torre Eiffel donde una chica los miraba de brazos cruzados.

-¿Me pueden explicar que pasó?

El rubio se acercó a ella.

-El nuevo candidato falló en su misión, fue visto por todos, atrapado y llevado a la cárcel.

La chica lo miró con enojó.

-Éso ya lo se genio, me refiero a que ¿por qué no hicieron nada?

Ahora el moreno se le acercó con seriedad.

-Nuestra misión era ver su progreso no ayudarlo.

La chica suspiró molesta y se fue.

-Esto cuenta como su primer misión fallida.

Los tres se miraron por un rato serios y se pusieron a reír a carcajadas.

-Jajajaja no puedo creer que ella haya creído que íbamos a ayudar a ese anciano jaja.

-Jajaja Bien hecho por noquearlo don tomate.

El pelirrojo dejó de reír y miró a sus amigos pálido.

-¿Qué ella no puede oír nuestra conversación por los comunicadores?

Los otros dos se miraron asustados y oyeron como alguien se acercaba enojada.

-Mejor corramos.

Obedecieron al rubio y todos huyeron de la irá de su superior.

Y así las chicas completaron su primer misión y los asesinos fallaron en una por primera vez aún que fue intencional.

Continuará...

.

.

.

 **Hola!**

 **Primer misión exitosa para las chicas.**

 **La identidad de los asesinas ya es más que notoria pero apareció alguien nuevo y aun no se sabe quien es el líder de todo.**

 **Esperó que les haya gustado.**

 **Hasta la próxima...**


	5. Chapter 5

Al escenario.

Una señora de unos cuarenta años, pelirroja, con sobrepeso y con un rostro furioso se acercó al escenario.

-¡No, no ,no y no. Paren todo aquí mismo esto es una falta de respeto a mi nombre!

Los actores suspiraron ya algo cansados por lo exigente de la directora de la obra.

-¡Está obra se llama la bella y la bestia no la emo y el torpe!

Los dos actores tiraron sus guiones al suelo y se fueron molestos.

-¡Así es, será mejor que se vayan, principiantes como ustedes no merecen llamarse actores!

Un chico moreno le extendió una botella con agua al verla agitada y la bebió.

-¡¿Acaso nadie sabe lo que es el arte?! ¡Tan difícil es... es...

Las personas que estaban en ése gran salón se acercaron rápidamente al ver como la mujer caía inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Que alguien llame al hospital!

Al día siguiente fue anunciado que la directora de la obra falleció por causas desconocidas y la obra fue canselada hasta no conseguir un nuevo director y actores.  
.

.  
Tikki miraba a Marinette de brazos cruzados mientras está bajaba su mirada.

-Necesito que me digas quien te dijo que esa mujer con tatuaje no era la asesina en el barco.

La chica no contestó, solo miró a sus amigas de costado.

-¡Bueno ya! Lo importante es que logramos cumplir la misión sin heridos.

Alya se metió en el medió mientras Chloe la seguía.

-El culpable sigue en el hospital luego de que casi lo matas a golpes.

-¡Casi sin ningún herido!

La mujer las miró con severidad mientras les daba la espalda.

-Tienen una nueva misión y en esta Marinette estará fuera como castigo por su silencio.

La rubia suspiro molesta y se acercó a su jefa.

-¡Ya basta, cumplimos la misión anterior y éso es lo único que importa! ¡Que Marinette tenga a alguien que le de información y no nos quiera decir a quien le importa éso, Alya posiblemente tiene a la CIA dándole información y no la interrogamos!

-F.B.I, Interpol y el ejército de hecho.

Confirmó la morena orgullosa de ella misma.

-¡Lo ve, ella es más aterradora! Si Marinette no participa en está misión por hacer bien su trabajo entonces nosotras tampoco lo haremos por que somos un equipo.

Tikki las miró por un rato y suspiró derrotada.

-Esta bien, ninguna participará si así lo desean.

Las tres se espantaron y Marinette se acercó a sus amigas.

-No hace falta preocuparse por mí, sólo sera por ésta vez así que no es necesario precipitarse tanto.

Alya y Chloe se miraron por un rato.

-¿Estás segura de esto amiga? Como dijo la princesa del drama, somos un equipo.

La chica de coletas asintió mientras se iba siendo escoltada por un ya recuperado Kim.

-¿Qué harán?

Tikki las miró ya aburrida desde su escritorio.

-Lo haremos.

Las dos afirmaron juntas mientras la mujer sonreía un poco.

-Sabia que lo harían. Muy bien, su siguiente misión es una obra de teatro, la bella y la bestia si no mal recuerdo.

La pelirroja se sentó y prosiguió.

-Luego de que los actores principales renunciaran la directora murió de algo desconocido que hasta ahora no se confirma. Su misión es infiltrarse a ésta obra y conseguir información de lo que pasó y si es posible atrapar al culpable.

Chloe dio un pasó al frente para hablar.

-No habrá sido un simple infarto, gracias a mi padre conocía a ésa mujer y no era alguien muy calmada que digamos.

Tikki junto sus manos y las miró con seriedad.

-La verdad nosotros tenemos la sospechas de que fue envenenada con algún tipo de veneno mortal que los doctores no detectaron.

Las amigas se miraron y asintieron.

-Subamos al escenario princesa del drama.

-Como diga Rambo.

La próxima misión ya fue asignada con un integrante menos.  
.

.  
Un hombre serio y rubio hablaba por su celular desde su oscura oficina.

-Me alegra que pronto volverás de Japón, pero a la vez me preocupa por que últimamente suceden muchos asesinatos por aquí y no quiero que estés en peligro.

-Padre yo ya soy grande y se protegerme sólo.

El hombre dio un golpe en su escritorio molesto.

-¡Escuchame bien Adrien, por mi puedes tener 50 años y tener hasta 9 hijos pero tú siempre serás mi bebé ¿entendido?... ¿Hola?

Gabriel Agreste guardo su celular molesto al ser cortado.

-Nadie entiende a los jóvenes de ahora, si no me preocupo soy un mal padre y si lo hago se avergüenza ¿qué quiere que haga?

Tocaron la puerta y su secretaria pasó algo pálida.

-Señor, algo urgente acaba de pasar.

El hombre lo miró con más seriedad de lo usual al sospechar lo que pasaba. .

.  
Ya de noche.

Marinette leía una revista de moda sentada en su cama algo triste.

-Que mal.

Tiró la revista sin mirar y sintió como le pegó a alguien.

-¿Cat?

El chico con traje felino salió de su escondite con la revista en manos.

-Tienes razón princesa esto está mal, se nota que el modelo sonríe falsamente a pesar de ser sexy.

La chica levantó una ceja y sacudió su cabeza para ignorar el tema.

-¿No dijiste que la próxima vez que nos viéramos seríamos enemigos?

El rubio sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Magneto y el profesor X son enemigos pero igual juegan al ajedrez como amigos ¿no?

La chica se tapó la boca y "tosio".

-Cofnerdcofcof.

El chico la agarró de los brazos molestó y se acostó sobre ella.

-¿Quieres ver por que Bruce Baner no puede sentir estímulos con una chica?

Marinette suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Dejando de lado tu lado nerd, ¿qué quieres?

El felino acercó su rostro hasta sentir la respiración inmutada de su amiga sobre la totalmente agitada de él.

-Muchas chicas moririan por que yo les haga esto ¿sabes?

Se sentó dejando libre a Marinette.

-Hoy que su siguiente misión será en una obra de teatro princesa.

-Solo mis amigas, yo estoy fuera por no decirles nada de que tú me ayudaste anteriormente.

El felino suspiro aliviado.

-Que bien que mi fan número uno no estara en problemas por querer imitarme como Sakura lo hace con Ryu.

Un par de almohada volaron hacía Cat noir y se fue hacía la ventana risueño.

-Por cierto, si aprecias a tus amigas diles que abandonen ésa misión por que un amigo mío será su rival y la verdad él es algo retorcido.

El chico se fue dejando a Marinette en shock.

¿Quién será el rival esta vez?

¿Por qué Cat noir actúa como nerd?

¿Por qué Tikki se enfadó tanto con Marinette?

¿Qué pasó con la mujer y por qué?

Pronto se sabrá.

Continuará...  
.

Hola!

Huff! No se me da muy bien pensar en títulos ¿verdad?

Me disculpo por la larga espera y gracias al mensaje privado que me hizo recordar está historia.

Más de uno ya sabe lo que pasó con la mujer y quien es el enemigo esta vez ¿verdad?

Hasta ahora adivinaron casi todo lo que dijeron en sus comentarios pero esto apenas comienza y puede dar varios giros que hasta yo me voy a confundir y sorprender.

Esperó que les guste como va llendo y me disculpó si escribí mal algún nombre de los superhéroes de marvel ó capcom.

Volveré... 


	6. Chapter 6

Los actores principales seran...

Chloe caminaba de un lado a otro con un vate de béisbol en manos, paró en el centro de los asustados actores y comenzó a hablar con determinación.

-Muy bien señoritas, aquí vengo a crear estrellas, no a aficionados, así que si alguien no cree poder con esto sera mejor que se larguen de aquí ¿entendido?

Tres chicos se fueron corriendo con éso dicho.

-¿Alguien más?

Miró a todos intimidantemente y luego sonrió.

-Así me gusta, carné fresca para freír.

Agarró un libreto mientras los actores suspiraron ya un poco más aliviados.

-Así que una versión moderna de la bella y la bestia. Okay, ya tengo a su princesa.

Dio unas palmaditas y miró hacía la puerta de entrada. Los presentes la miraron confundidos.

-¡Dije, que ya tengo a su princesa!

Una furiosa Alya se hizo presenté, miró a su amiga con enojó y luego a sus compañeros.

-Mucho gusto, mí nombre es Alya, a nadie le interesa mi apellido y si se me acercan mucho les advierto que muerdo y puedo hacer trizas todos sus huesos si me hacen enojar.

Chloe la agarró del brazo y la arrastró a un rincón.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Qué tipo de presentación es ésa?

La morena miró hacía sus compañeros y los señaló.

-A ellos parece gustarle.

La rubio miró con un tic en el ojo como los hombres parecían fascinados por la actitud de su nueva amiga.

-¿Cómo?

Alya sonrió mientras se iba con los demás.

-Lo tsundere esta de moda.

Y Chloe suspiro agotada al pensar que tendría muuucho trabajo que hacer.  
.

.  
Marinette caminaba por las calles de París con algo de tristeza por no poder ayudar a sus amigas en esta ocasión.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para mejorar y serles de ayuda?

Suspiro con tristeza y miró al cielo.

-¡Auxilio, un ladrón!

Un hombre en una motocicleta pasó con el bolso de una anciana en silla de ruedas.

Instintivamente agarró la bicicleta de un transeúnte que se detuvo cerca a ella y persiguió al ladrón.

-¡Detente, eso no es tuyo!

El motociclista vio como la chica lo estaba alcanzado y aceleró.

Marinette al ver que era muy rápido para alcanzarlo agarró valor y saltó hacía un auto. Se sostuvo con fuerza ya que casi se cae.

-¡Jajajajaja, nunca me atraparas!

La chica apretó sus puños, se sacó su zapato y lo tiró con toda sus fuerzas mientras el auto paraba de golpe.

El ladrón vio como el calzado de la chica pasó a toda velocidad por delante de él.

-¡Jajajajaja, que mala puntería!

Miró como la chica sonrió mientras se acercaba corriendo y oyó como unas cajas caían al suelo bloqueando su pasó.

El hombre frenó con enojó mientras volteaba.

-¡¿Por qué rayos estoy huyendo de una niña?!

Miró hacía atrás para hacerle frente pero lo último que vio fue como la chica saltaba perfectamente para darle un ridillazo en medió de la cara dejándolo inconciente en el acto.

-Te falta un millón de años para huir de mí.

Se colocó su zapato, agarró el bolso y se fue a devolverselo a la ancianita mientras los sorprendidos hombres llamaban a la policía para que lleven al inconciente a la cárcel.

-Las lecciones de kenpo, taichi, ninjitsu y muay thay que me dio mi madre si que fueron útiles.

Un hombre escondido entré la multitud oyó eso y sonrió de costado mientras seguía a la chica con la mirada.

-Ya es hora.  
.

.  
Con Chloe y Alya.

Chloe se golpeaba la cabeza sobre la mesa al ver como Alya hacía llorar a otro candidato para ser la bestia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Un chico moreno se acercó con una botella de agua y se la dio.

-Relájate, aún falta una semana para el estreno.

La morena se acercó y le quitó la botella.

-¡Exacto, falta una pobre y triste semana para el estreno y tú haz espantado a cinco chicos y dos de ellos tenían talento!

Se puso de pié, le arrebató la botella y la destapó con fastidió.

-Yo puedo ayudar, sé el libreto de principio a fin ya que yo era el asistente de la antigua directora.

La rubia miró al chico con los ojos brillantes y tiró la botella con agua al suelo con alegría.

-¡Gracias! Mañana empiezan a ensayar juntos, ahora todos nos vamos a descansar.

Dio unas palmadas mientras Alya miraba al moreno con enojó.

-No me agradas, para mí hubiera sido mejor que esto se cancele.

La chica se fue molesta mientras el chico levantaba su mano alegré.

-¡Me llamó Nino por si te interesa!

El chico miró al suelo y suspiró cansado al ver el agua derramada.

-Que desperdició de veneno, supongo que tendré que divertirme con la de anteojos por ahora.

Los personajes principales ya fueron decididos.

¿Qué le espera a esta obra ahora?  
.

.  
Marinette estaba en su habitación dibujando unos guantes para diseñar hasta que su celular sonó.

-¿Hola?

De la otra línea se oyó una risita y luego una voz algo ronca.

-Hola señorita Dupain Cheng, muy buena hazaña la de hoy.

La chica fruncio el ceño confundida.

-¿Quién habla?

Una risa algo siniestra se hizo presenté y el hombre continuó.

-Se que usted y sus amigas son espías y le tengo la oferta única de entrenarla un poco en esta semana si lo desea ¿qué dice? Así podrá serle de más utilidad a sus amigas.

Marinette quedó en shock por un momento por lo que acababa de oír.

-No tiene que decidir en este momento, mañana a las 15:30 hs estaré en la Torre Eiffel si decide tomar mi oferta la veré. Hasta luego.

La llamada se cortó y la chica miró su celular con confusión al no saber que pasó o que hacer.

¿Qué decisión tomará Marinette?

¿Qué cosas le hizo Alya a los actores para que renuncien?

¿Qué tramara Nino?

¿Y quién es el misterioso sujeto que habló con Marinette?

Pronto se sabrá.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Capítulo 6!

¿Cómo va quedando? ¿Les gusta o prefieren que lo dejé y terminé así?

Si alguien tiene la idea para un villano por favor digamelo para agregarlo en esta historia más adelanté. Soy malo creando personajes o más bien dándoles nombre.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	7. Chapter 7

Empieza el verdadero show

Los días transcurrieron y hoy era el día de estrenó. Ahora los actores enzayaban una última vez.

El chico con máscara de ópera agarró la mano de la joven morena que quiso huir y esta puso cara de disgusto.

-Por favor señor bestia, le pidió que me dejé ir.

El hombre rió con arrogancia.

-¡¿Enserio crees que estas en posición para pedirme algo a mí?! ¡Yo mandó y hago lo que quiero, incluso puedo decir tú destinó!

La acercó a él y la rodeó con sus manos mientras la joven se sonrojaba.

-Pero soy alguien piadoso y seré amable con tu destinó.

La chica se sonrojo aún más mientras él acariciaba su mejilla y le susurraba al oído.

-Serás mi esposa.

Él la soltó y ella se acercó a él.

-¡Por favor no!

La bestia dio un golpe con su pie al suelo.

-¡Ya lo é decidido y así sera!

El hombre se fue mientras ella caía de rodillas al suelo.

-No...

Y las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de la pura pero desdichada Bella.

-¡Y corté!

Chloe se hizo viento con uno de los libretos mientras Alya suspiraba con fastidio y Nino se casaba la máscara.

-Buen trabajo, a éste pasó la obra de la gran hija del alcalde de una nueva adaptación de la bella y la bestia será todo un éxito.

Alya se tiró exageradamente mientras extendía sus manos.

-Esta noche por fin me librare de todo esto.

Nino le sonrió mientras le daba una botella con agua.

-Fue todo un honor ser tu compañero.

La chica volteó su mirada sonrojada.

-T...tú tampoco lo hiciste tan mal.

Antes de que alguien más diga algo Chloe se puso en el medió de los dos.

-Si, si, lo hicieron bien pero todo gracias a mua.

Se señaló como una diva y el moreno se fue dejándolas solas.

-Que agotadora semana.

Alya miró a su amiga con algo de enojó.

-Podrías por favor dejar de mirarme como el gato de Alice en el país de las maravillas.

Chloe le dio unos codazos con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué opinas de Nino?

La morena se sonrojo.

-E...es un buen tipo, adiós.

Se puso de pie y se fue corriendo mientras oía la risa de su amiga.  
.

.  
Marinette estaba en su cama mirando una tarjeta con un número en el.

-A pesar de que rechace la oferta de ese hombre él se dio cuenta de que dude y me dio su número y me dijo que lo llamé cuando éste lista.

La chica miró la tarjeta un rato más y la guardó dentro de un libro.

-Será mejor que me preparé para el estreno de la obra, puede que esté fuera de la misión pero puedo grabar el gran momento de Alya para fastidiarla luego.

Agarró una camara de video y se fue.  
.

.  
Alya caminaba con un sonrojo hacía el camerino de su amigo.

Se detuvo en la puerta y antes de abrirla oyó la voz de Nino.

-Si, no te preocupes, nadie sospecha de mí.

No oía otra voz por lo que él debería estar hablando por celular.

-Estas chicas pueden que sean fuertes pero yo solo puedo con las tres sin ningún problema, aunque todavía no sé cual es la tercera, no la é visto con éstas dos novatas.

Alya entiendo lo que pasaba y se espanto.

-No puede ser...

Se tapó la boca y salió corriendo rogando que no haya sido escuchada.

Él chico con el que estuvo actuando y siendo amiga en ésa semana era uno de los asesinos.

Se detuvo tras unas cajas y tocó su mejilla al sentirla húmeda.

-¿Por qué estoy llorado?

Se sentó en el suelo y apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-Debo ser fuerte, no debo dejar que mis sentimientos me derroten... pero... ¿Por qué me duele tanto?

Bajo su mirada confundida mientras las lágrimas caían con más fuerza a cada segundo.

-Quizás te enamoraste de mí en estos días.

Levantó su mirada asustada y todo se oscurecio. Lo último que vio fue la sonrisa de su enemigo, ésa sonrisa de la cual se acostumbró en unos pocos días.  
.

.  
Marinette llegó al teatro y se sorprendió al ver como todas las personas se iban.  
Vio a Chloe recostada sobre una pared leyendo una carta con sus ojos lagrimosos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿dónde esta Alya?

Se acercó a su amiga y esta le extendido la carta que decía.

"¡Sorpresa! El apuesto actor principal es su enemigo... la bestia quedaría bien dicho ¿no creen?  
En fin, me secuestró a tu amiga y tienes hasta medía noche para asesinar a el famoso diseñador Gabriel Agreste o la chica muere en su lugar.  
Un trató justo ¿no crees?

Pd: mí amigo te estará observando de lejos con sus vinoculares así que te conviene hacer lo que te digo rubiesita o tú linda amiga pagará las consecuencias."

Marinette soltó la carta mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro y miraba a Chloe.

-¿Qué haremos?

La rubia le dio la espalda y respondió con enojó.

-Debemos ser monstruos para salvar a nuestra amiga de la bestia y sólo tenemos tres horas.

Chloe se preparó para irse pero Marinette la detuvo.

-¡No! No podemos hacer éso. ¿No te das cuenta? El esta jugando con nosotras ¿qué te garantiza que cumpla lo que diga?

La rubia la empujó con su mano.

-Hasta ahora es lo único que podemos hacer, tú haz lo que quieras que yo salvare a mi amiga y nadie me lo impedirá.

Tomó rumbo a la mansión Agreste mientras Marinette apretaba sus puños con frustración.

-Creó que no tengo otra alternativa.

Sacó su celular y marcó a un número que jamás creyó volver a usar.

-¿Hola?

Un momento crítico para las amigas á empezado.

¿Qué pasará ahora y a quien llamó Marinette?

En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

¿Qué tal este capítulo? ¿Les agrada más la Chloe de está historia? Por que a mi si, ya quiero ver su cambió de personalidad en la nueva temporada de la serie pero sobre todo la causa del cambio.

Para dejarlos con las dudas les digo que al que Marinette llamó no es Cat noir ni la misteriosa persona que llamó a Marinette en el capítulo anterior ¿saben quien más podría ser?

Hasta el próximo capítulo que sera el día domingo, no me odien si genere mucha intriga que yo tampoco se con certeza lo que pasará ya que todo lo escribo en el momento y esta vez me propongo a hacerlo para el domingo.

Gracias por su tiempo, comentarios y paciencia.

Volveré... 


	8. Chapter 8

El mejor.

Alya abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con él mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas bella durmiente? ¿Contenta de ver a tú príncipe?

La chica cerró sus ojos por un momento y luego lo miró con decepción.

-¡Auch! Eso me duele más que ir al super con mí mamá.

La morena miró a su alrededor y vio escritorios, pizarras y algunos mapas.

-Me trajiste a una escuela ¿es enserio?

Nino se sonrojo y se oyeron los gritos de alguien.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Viejo ¿por qué elegiste una escuela? Ya demasiado aterradoras son de días y ahora estar en una en plena noche! ¡¿Y por qué pusiste ése esqueleto en la entrada?!

Alya miró con asombro al chico con traje felino que se acercó al moreno con enojó.

-Ya calmate viejo, sólo me quería divertir un poco con tu débil corazón de adolescente.

Miró a Alya y le levantó el pulgar.

-Ya regreso, voy a hacer pipi.

El chico se fue corriendo al baño y el felino se sintió incómodo por la mirada de la chica.

-¿Qué tienes con Marinette? ¿Son novios?

El rubio se sobresalto y la miró con asombro.

-Por favor, Marinette es mi mejor amiga, tengo cámaras y micrófonos ocultos en su habitación por lo que ya te vi con ella muchas veces.

El chico la miró aún más sorprendido.

-Hasta sé cual es tu identidad, así que se amable y desatame "héroe".

El felino sonrió y se acercó amenazante a la chica.

-No te creo ni una palab...

-Adrien Agreste, 16 años, tu padre crees que estas en Japón y te da miedo estar solo.

El chico quedó de piedra en su lugar.

-Y debes saber algo muy importante, pero desatame antes de que Nino regresé.

-N...no te preocupes, en el baño ahí espejos así que tenemos unos diez minutos o veinte si encuentra una escoba con la que bailar.

La chica levantó una ceja pero decidió ignorarlo.

-En fin, lo que te debo decir es sobre tu madre.

Adrien abrió sus ojos con asombro y se sentó en una silla con seriedad.

-Continúa.  
.

.  
Chloe iba caminando hacia la mansión Agreste, su celular vibró y leyó lo que decía.

-Interesante.

Guardó su celular y miró hacía atrás mientras extendía sus brazos.

-¡Si eres tan valiente ven aquí don tómate!

Formó una sonrisa al oír como alguien se quejaba tras unos arbustos cercanos.

-Se que no eres una mala persona ¿por qué haces esto?

El chico salió de su escondite y la miró con enojó.

-Tú no sabes nada de mi.

La chica soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿En serio? Vamos a la misma escuela hace dos años y crees que no te vi.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco y sacó una pistola.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada, yo siempre soy el ignorado, a quien todos pisotean!... o lo era hasta que ellos dos se hicieron mis amigos.

Nathaniel la miró con sus ojos lagrimosos.

-¡Los tres prometimos ser héroes para liberar a todo París de los maliantes como tú!

Se acercó más a ella sin bajar el arma.

-Dime... Nathaniel ¿cierto? ¿Tú crees que lo que haces es lo correcto?, yo se que no eres malo por que yo soy una terrible persona la mayor parte del tiempo... o al menos lo era hasta que ésas dos tontas se hicieron mis amigas.

Chloe miró al cielo y prosiguió.

-¿Crees que matando a las personas harás el bien? ¿Crees que te haces algun bien? O ¿Crees un héroe actuaría de esa forma? Por que yo no lo creó ni lo haré jamás, pero...

Se acercó a él, agarró el arma y la colocó en su pecho.

-¡Si crees que éso está bien entonces oprime el gatillo por que yo no viviré en un mundo así jamás!

El chico comenzó a sudar de los nervios.

¿Acaso todo lo había hecho mal? O mejor preguntarse ¿qué habían hecho él y sus amigos?

-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Dispara!

Nathaniel miró el rostro serio pero dolido de Chloe y soltó el arma lentamente mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-Yo... ¿qué hice durante todo éste tiempo?

Se miró sus manos recordando todo el daño que hizo en el pasado. Las sentía sucias, él estaba sucio, creía que tendría que estar acarreando todo el dolor del arrepentimiento por sus actos pasados de ahora en más.

Chloe corto la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazó mientras él lloraba con más intensidad.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Mi tonta amiga Marinette me aviso por mensaje que el mejor de los espías de la organización le dijo que a ustedes le lavaron el cerebro. No tienen la culpa de nada.

El no contestó solo lloró más y más fuerte al recordar las atrocidades que hizo.  
.

.  
Nino salía del baño con una sonrisa.

-¡Que alivió! Un poco más y no llegó.

Escuchó unos pasos y miró a los lados.

-Jaja Adrien, si te quieres vengar por poner el esqueleto de la escuela en la entrada no es gracioso.

Miró hacía su derecha al oír otra vez los pasos.

-Veo que no eres un aliado.

Se puso en guardia mientras agarraba una navaja de su bolsillo.

-¿Quién eres?

Una risa presumida se hizo presenté y el moreno estaba alerta para cualquier ataque.

-Soy tú peor pesadilla.

Oyó una voz detrás de el y alguien le torció el brazo, lo tumbó al suelo mientras soltaba la navaja y lo ataron de los brazos y piernas en unos pocos segundos.

-T...tú ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas de vacaciones o algo?

Habló con miedo mientras veía como su agresor lo miraba con arrogancia.

-Un verdadero espía nunca descansa y ahora si no te importa debo hablar con mí hermanito.

El misterioso espía se fue dejando a Nino muy preocupado.

-¡Al menos mueveme de este lugar! ¡Mentí, en realidad no llegue al baño y solté unos chorritos aquí en el suelo!

Suspiro, miró hacía un costado al oír como alguien más se acercaba y palidecio al ver quien era.

-¡Ayuuuda!  
.

.  
El espía misterioso llegó al salón donde estaba Alya y se sorprendió al no encontrarla.

-Marinette va a matarme.

Su celular sonó y atendió con miedo.

-¿D...diga?

-¡Lo siento mucho! Alya está a salvó, está aquí conmigo.

El chico suspiró molesto mientras se tocaba su aturdido oído.

-¡Tú... pequeña...!

Bajó sus hombros mientras iba a buscar a Nino pero al llegar no lo encontró y se resignó al instante.

-El sujeto pipi también escapó, voy para haya.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Félix, eres el mejor.

-Lo se.

El chico sonrió y cortó la llamada algo fastidiado.

-Si Marinette ahora es espía mí puesto como el número uno en la organización esta en peligro.

Félix metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se fue tranquilamente.

-Y yo que quería ver a mi hermanito pequeño después de 3 largos años. La próxima será.

Y así el mejor espía hace su aparición y su nombre es Félix Agreste.

¿Qué pasará de ahora en más?

¿Qué le dijo Alya a Adrien para ser liberada?

¿Por qué Alya cada vez da más miedo?

¿Qué pasará ahora con Nathaniel?

En el próximo capítulo se sabrá.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Capítulo 8 terminado!

Esperó que les haya gustado la aparición de Félix en esta historia y no me odien por lo de Nathaniel.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



	9. Chapter 9

Parte 1: Mí historia.

Nathaniel estaba en sentado en un silla, con sus manos y pies esposados y Tikki sentada en otra silla frente a él con sus brazos cruzados y atrás de ella, de pie, estaban unas muy nerviosas Marinette y Chloe y una aburrida Alya que jugaba tetris en su celular.

-¿Sabes qué todo lo que hiciste no tiene perdón?

El chico asintió con su mirada puesta en el suelo.

-Los actos que realizaste a pesar de ser menor de edad te llevarán a la cárcel por el resto de tu miserable vida.

Chloe apretó sus puños para no perder la paciencia con la mujer mientras Marinette le hacía una señal para que se calme.

-Ya sé todo lo que hice y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para demostrar que me arrepiento.

La pelirroja cerró sus ojos por unos segundos pensando en que decir.

-Si en verdad estás arrepentido cuéntanos tu historia de como te volviste un asesinó.

Nathaniel por fin levantó su mirada muy sorprendido.  
Miró a Chloe la cual le mostró una sonrisa de apoyó y él asintió.

-Está bien, les contaré de como yo, Nathaniel Kurtzberg me convertí en un asesinó.  
Pero antes les contaré un poco mi historia.

FLASHBACK.

Un niño de 10 años corría por las desoladas y oscuras calles con sus ropas rasgadas, sus ojos lagrimosos, algo sucio y su mano derecha algo hinchada.

-¡No te escaparas de nosotros escoria!

Tres niños de su misma edad lo perseguían con unos palos de madera en sus manos.

El pelirrojo llegó a un callejón sin salida y miró a todos lados asustado mientras oía como sus agresores se acercaban.

Sus piernas temblaban y su mano derecha dolía cada vez más.

-¡Ya te tenem...

El niño se calló y miró a todos lados.

Al no ver a su víctima lanzó su palo hacía unos contenedores de basura seguido por sus amigos.

-Mejor vámonos, ya le dimos su lección para que no vuelva a ser presumido con sus dibujitos.

Los tres niños se fueron riendo mientras que Nathaniel salía de un contenedor de basura todo sucio y se iba a su casa a un ritmo muy lento mientras hacía lo posible para no llorar.

Al llegar a su casa pasó silenciosamente sin encender la luz para que nadie lo vea.

Iba palpando la pared con su mano izquierda hasta que la luz se encendió y vio como su madre lo veía con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro.

-Mam...

Antes de que terminé de hablar la mujer se acercó a él y lo abrazo mientras lloraba más fuerte.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Soy una mala madre, no puedo cuidarte a ti ni a tu hermanita! ¡No te puedo proteger de ésos bravucones!

El niño apretó su puño mientras también comenzaba a llorar.

\- Tú no eres una mala madre, los padres de ellos son los malos. ¡Creen que por que tienen dinero pueden hacer lo que quieran!  
A pesar de que mi padre nos abandonó cuando nació mi hermanita tú te esforzaste para ser madre y padre para mí y mi hermana, eres la mejor.

La señora se separó de él aún llorando y tomó la mano derecha de su hijo con cuidado mientras éste hacía lo posible para ocultar su cara de dolor.

-No te preocupes, no me duele.

Su madre ya tenía mucho trabajo y no la quería preocupar con ésas cosas.

-Eres pésimo mintiendo mi niño.

Su madre le sonrió y el la imitó.

-Lo sé, lo saqué de ti.

-Ven aquí pequeño.

Ella le revolvió el cabello mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ire por el botiquín de emergencias y un balde de agua para que te limpies la herida y curarte.

Nathaniel asintió mientras se iba a sentar al comedor pero de crucé pudo distinguir como su hermanita de 5 años, pelirroja, de unos extraños pero hermosos ojos lilas asomaba su cabeza por la puerta con preocupación.

-No te preocupes Sofi. Estoy bien, ve a dormir que mañana debes ir a la escuela.

La niña abrió más la puerta.

-¿Te vas a morir?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

-¿Puedo vender tus cosas cuando mueras?

-¡Qué no me voy a morir!

La pequeña le sacó la lengua y cerró la puerta mientras el suspiraba cansado.

Está bien que ellos compartían habitación al no tener mucho dinero pero aún así no creía que le caía tan mal a su hermanita.

Miró a donde su madre se había ido y volvió a suspirar.

-¡¿Otra vez no sabes dónde guardaste las cosas?!

No recibió respuesta y rasco su cabeza al tomar el silencio de su madre como una afirmación.

Se fue a ayudarla mientras sostenía su brazo derecho con el izquierdo.

En verdad esta vez no sabía que iba a hacer.  
En un mes habría una competencia para ver quien era un artista prometedor para darle una beca para estudiar en una prestigiosa escuela de arte y con su mano así no podría ni siquiera agarrar un lápiz.

Ésos niños lo encontraron dibujando en el parque y de la nada lo atacaron por que ellos también se inscribieron a ésa competencia. Sus padres eran adinerados y no necesitaban ésa beca pero aún así la querían.

El niño suspiro con enojó al recordar éso y llegó a la habitación de su madre.

-¿Ya buscaste entré las...

Se quedó callado y su rostro palidecio al ver a su madre inconciente en el suelo.

-¿Mamá?

Se acercó a ella y la movió.

-¿Mamá?

Sus ojos derramaron lágrimas y acercó su mano para sentir como su madre aún respiraba pero muy débil y cortadamente.

Dio unos pasos hacía atrás y se fue corriendo a pedirle ayuda a sus vecinos.

No la quería perder, era su única familia además de su hermana.

Si a ella le pasaba algo no tendrían a nadie más con quien ir ya que su padres desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Sus vecinos llamaron a la ambulancia y al llegar la llevaron junto a él para curar sus heridas mientras sus vecinos se harían cargó de su hermana por ésa noche.

Su madre fue internada y el curado.

Se quedó toda la noche cerca de la cama de su madre luego de rogarle al doctor viendo todo ésos aparatos extraños en ella.

Su sangre hervia pero aún así cerró los ojos y buscó calmarse.

No tenía sentido estar enojado en ése momento por que no ganaría nada.

Lo mejor era intentar dormir y pensar que mañana sería un día mejor.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

\- Y ésa es una parte de mi historia.

Marinette y Chloe lo miraban con sus ojos lagrimosos, Tikki con seriedad y Alya con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Qué sigue?! ¡Continúa!

Todos miraron a la desesperada morena por arruinar el momento y el chico suspiro.

-Ésa fue una parte de mi historia, ahora continuaré el relato para que sepan como me volví un asesinó.  
.

.  
En otra parte.

Cat noir estaba en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel con su mirada pérdida por todo lo que descubrió ése día.

Lo habían engañado de una manera cruel y se dio cuenta gracias a que una de sus "enemigas" le dijo la verdad.

-¿Con qué me mintieron todo éste tiempo?

Se puso de pie para irse.

-Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

Y se fue con su mente despejada de toda duda y con su plan bien marcado.

¿Qué pasará ahora?

¿Cómo se desarrollará el resto de la historia de Nathaniel?

¿Qué le dijo Alya a Adrien para que se dé cuenta de que fue engañado?

¿Qué misterios oculatan Félix y Marinette que aún no se sabe de donde se conocen?

Pronto se sabrá.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

¿Cuánto tiempo sin actualizar está historia? O mejor preguntar ¿a cuántos les gustaría tenerme cerca por generar más suspenso?

Lo actualicé para que aquellos que leen mis historias recientemente vean como escribo al ponerme un poco serio, cosa que me da flojera.

Esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo luego de esperar tanto tiempo.

¿Quieren continuación o ya no? Si dejan aunque sea dos reviews la continuó si no, no.

Gracias por su tiempo y recuerden, no a la violencia.

Volveré... 


	10. Chapter 10

Parte 2: La chica misteriosa es...

Todas miraban atentas al pelirrojo mientras éste se disponía a continuar.

-Bueno, luego de que mi madre fue internada empezó lo difícil ya que nadie nos ayudaba, sólo nuestros vecinos pero ellos se mudaron al tercer día, al cuarto día mi madre salió del hospital sin la orden del doctor y todo se complicó aún más ya que ella tenía una rara enfermedad de corazón, era curable pero costaba mucho dinero.

FLASHBACK.

Nathaniel miraba a su madre con preocupación ya que le agarró un bajón y se tuvo que acostar.

-Si tan sólo tuviésemos dinero tu podrías volver a ser la de antes.

La mujer miró a su hijo con su rostro pálido.

-Si ustedes están bien no me molesta morir, pero como aún son pequeños daré todo de mi por vivir.

Acarició la cabeza de su hijo y éste apretó sus puños y contuvo sus lágrimas.

La niña que miraba todo de lejos se acercó a ellos.

-Hermano, en ésa competencia en la que te inscribiste ¿no había una gran suma de dinero? En lugar de estar llorando práctica más tus dibujos para ganar el dinero y la beca.

Nathaniel miró a su hermanita con sorpresa.

Ella era tan pequeña y se daba cuenta de tantas cosas.

Sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Tienes razón Sofi, puede que tenga mi mano derecha lastimada pero aún puedo aprender a dibujar con la izquierda.

Y así pasó día y noche practicando, huyendo de los niños que lo buscaban, ayudando en casa y con el pensamiento de ganar seguro.

Luego de un mes el gran día por fin llegó.

El día del torneo llegó y todos sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, ganó el primer lugar.

Se acercó a los pies de donde su madre estaba acostada con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves madre? Lo logré, ahora tendremos dinero y podremos vivir felices juntos.

Su hermanita se acercó a el al ver como sus lágrimas caían y apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-Ya vamosno Nath, esto no te hace bien. Mamá ya no volverá.

El chico sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Lo sé.

Depósito un ramo de flores frente a la tumba de su madre y se fue.

Su madre falleció unos días antes de la competencia.

Ahora su única familia era su hermana y nadie más.

El la cuidaria gracias a que los que le dieron la beca eran personas amables y permitieron que ella también estudié.

Ya nada podía salir mal...¿Ó si?

.  
Un año después.

Nathaniel salió de la Jefatura de policia con enojó.

Se fue a una banca en el parque y se sentó.

Hace un mes que su hermana desapareció y la polícia se lavaba las manos diciendo que no tenían tiempo para ésas cosas.

-¡¿Por qué?!

Dio un gritó frustrado sin importarle que las personas lo vieran.

Una chica algo baja, con rostro de aburrida y su cabello rosa se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola niño, me llamó Alix.

Nathaniel miró a otro lado dejando el saludó de la chica cortado.

-La vida apesta ¿no niño?

Él la ignoró y ella sonrió.

-Si te digo que puedo ayudarte a encontrar a tu hermanita mientras haces justicia contra la gente mala ¿qué dirías niño?

Nathaniel la miró con sorpresa.

No conocía a ésa chica pero si le ayudaba a encontrar a su hermana no le importaba.

-La escuchó.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

-Luego de éso ella me puso algo en el brazo y todo fue borroso para mi, y al despertar me encontré encadenado en una silla con muchos aparatos raros y un hombre que me dijo "pronto serás uno de los nuestros".

Tikki cerró sus ojos.

-Seguramente ése hombre fue quien te lavó el cerebro para que asesines a la gen...

-¡A nadie le importa éso! Yo quiero saber sobre Nino, él es mi objetivo.

El pelirrojo sudo nervioso por la cercanía de la morena.

-Y-yo no sé nada de él, cuando yo llegué él ya estaba.

Alya suspiro con enojó y se fue al gimnasio mientras sus amigas se miraban preocupadas y la mujer le decía algo antes de que desaparezca.

-¡Por favor no uses a Kim como sacó de boxeo!

Y volvieron la mirada al chico.

-Ya mismo tengo que mandarte a la cárcel pero como fuiste usado en contra de tu voluntad te daré otra oportunidad si trabajas con nosotros.

Nathaniel sonrió por éso.

-Lo haré con gusto.

Tikki se puso de pie mientras le daba unas llave a Chloe.

-Desata a tu novio. Marinette, Félix te está esperado.

La mujer y la azabache que sonrió con malicia a sus amigos se fueron.

La sonrojada chica se puso a liberar a su nuevo amigo y éste por fin suspiro aliviado.  
.

.  
Marinette se acercó a la mesa donde el rubio estaba y se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Félix.

Él la miró con seriedad.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que por mi culpa perdieras a alguien importan...

-Ni lo menciones, yo sé que al que más le dolió la muerte de Bridgette fue a ti.

El chico pasó la mano por su rostro al oír ése nombre.

-Cuando ella estaba haciendome doler la cabeza con sus acosos deseaba que se fuera lejos para no verla nunca más pero ahora que ya no está no pasa ni un sólo segundo en que mi corazón no duela por su ausencia. Fui un tonto por no haber visto que tenía a alguien tan especial en mi vida. Perdóname por todo Marinette, sé lo mucho que querías a tu hermana.

Marinette forzó una sonrisa. Ella era muy cercana a su hermana meyor por lo que le dolía mucho recordarla.

-Dejando éso de lado. ¿Cómo es que Nino se te escapó?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, yo lo dejé bien atado pero cuando volví por él ya no estaba, a lo mejor alguien lo ayudó.

-¿Pero quién?

Nuevamente se encogió de hombros al no tener la respuesta.  
.

.  
En una cafetería.

Kim bebía un sorbo de su café. Totalmente ignorante de que Alya lo buscaba para desahogase con él.

-Bebes té como niña.

Él se limpió la boca de una manera muy delicada mientras alguien se senataba a su lado.

-No es té, es café y para tu información no existe alguien más macho, varonil, fisicudo como yo.

La persona a su lado rodó los ojos por la actitud de él mientras Kim se acercaba un poco.

-Te extrañe Alix , y tú ¿me extrañaste?

La chica lo miró con enojó.

-Ni se te ocurra besarme frente a toda está gente.

El chico hizo un puchero y se alejó mientras ella hacía una señal para que le traigan un café.

-Por cierto, ya perdiste a uno de tus hombres.

Alix se cruzó de brazos frustrada.

-Casi fueron dos si no rescataba a Lahiffe.

Le trajeron su café y Kim se puso serio.

-Supongo que querías hablar de algo importante ¿verdad?

-Así es.

Y así se supo la difícil vida que vivió Nathaniel, quien era la chica misteriosa y también se descubrió de donde se conocían Marinette y Félix.  
Pero así mismo nuevas dudas surgen.

¿Dónde está la hermana de Nathaniel?

¿Qué pasó con Bridgette?

¿Kim es un traidor?

¿Podrán las chicas hacer que los otros dos asesinos recuperen la cordura?

Más adelante se sabrá.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Como lo prometí, aquí está el capítulo.

Y sigo generando más suspenso. No me odien.

Esperó que les esté gustado el desarrollo hasta el momento y por lo que me di cuenta aún nadie descubre quien es el jefe de los asesinos.  
Bueno, más adelante lo sabrán.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


End file.
